


blooming

by enjoying



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoying/pseuds/enjoying
Summary: her lungs are burning, she's suffocating.





	

"Hanahaki." Sana finds herself whispering in the bathroom of a convenience store, "Hana-ha-ki," the 20-year-old repeated, letting the words circulate around the small four-walled room, "ridiculous." She numbly flushed the lily petals down the toilet, staring at them unblinkingly. It was 8:04 pm and she only had ten minutes to get the food that Jeongyeon had asked her for.

 

It's 8:20 when Sana knocks on Jeongyeon's apartment door, quietly tapping her fingers to a beat she didn't know the name of on her jeans, her throat has been incredibly scratchy since earlier that day. It's irritable, but Sana can deal and overcome it, just for Jeongyeon.

 

"Sana!" Jeongyeon giggled as soon as she opened the door, her loud exclamation making Sana jump a bit out of her daze, quickly smiling and hugging her. "Did you bring everything?" The short haired girl rushes Sana into her small one bedroom apartment, letting all of the plastic bag's contents onto the kitchen counter, the clutter giving Sana a headache.

 

"Yeah," she replies, seemingly happy, "I wouldn't forget!" her lungs are burning. It's suffocating. 

 

It's 8:50 when Sana starts dozing off and thinking about the situation at hand. Jeongyeon is her most precious friend, nothing in the world would compare to how valuable she is in Sana's life. She'd rather die by her side than allow a pesky disease force her to tell Jeongyeon her feelings, ruining their relationship forever. _Would she even have the courage to ruin their friendship?_ She asks herself, she only has another two weeks to live, she won't ever have the courage to confess her feelings. Sana felt the smooth marble of Jeongyeon's counter underneath her fingertips, _What would Jeongyeon's fingertips feel like?_

 

"Now, I know I'm not good at making bento boxes, but I've seen enough youtube videos and I _think_ I got the hang of it," Jeongyeon promises, her lips curving into a smile, Sana wonders how soft they are. Sana mumbles an undistinguishable response and sits on one of the wooden stools in her friend's kitchen, she can hear rain beginning to sprinkle outside the window. "You okay, San?"

 

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you would be willing to die before ruining your friendship?" It's 9:02 when she asks this, ignoring Jeongyeon's question. It's 9:04 when she decides to respond.

 

"I'm not sure." She responds, "Do you want your sausage cut like a little squid?" They drop the subject, Sana's lungs are about to explode.

 

She runs to the bathroom, opening the door right in time, petals and blood gushing out of her. In no time, Jeongyeon enters the room behind her, hands still messy from the food she was making for the two of them. "Sana, oh my god." She whispers.

 

Sana is ashamed. She's ashamed of what has happened, she's never wanted it to get this far, she was attracted to her best friend, but she never expected it to get so far she was willing to die than to ruin everything between them. It's humorous to her, really. She has two weeks to live, and the chances are that she'd spend every single one of those days with the person who has caused her to have the illness.

 

"It's Hanahaki." Sana laughs poorly, "I didn't want you to know. It's embarassing." The clock reads 9:30 at the time, "I have two weeks."

 

"Is-is it.."

 

"Yes."

 

Nothing of the subject is anything either of them have been through, the clock on Jeongyeon's wall seemingly ticking louder and louder as the time goes by. The silence is overbearing, neither of them know what to say, what to think. 

 

"I'm sorry, Sana. I think it's time for you to go."

 

It's 9:47 when Jeongyeon shuts the door on Sana, the noise seeming ominous. "The lily flower symbolizes humility and devotion." Sana whispers to herself, clutching one of the flower buds in her hand, afraid of letting it fall carelessly onto the cold wooden ground.

 

Sana gets an envolope in the mail later that week with no return address, only a check made out for her and a note, "For the surgery," in scribbled handwriting, "Thank you for being there for me all these years. I'm glad we had a long run."

 

Sana decides to not get the surgery, leaving the check back at Jeongyeon's door in the same envelope and a potted tulip next to it, right before the two week mark.


End file.
